degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hush/@comment-24822712-20141217053043
I actually really like Miles's character development. The writers are handling it pretty well, drawing it out over the season rather than having a problem arise and resolved within 2-3 episodes. His father is clearly a large part of his problem, and it's interesting to see how Miles deals with that in his self-destructive ways. I was worried his character would continue to whine about Maya and I'm glad his storyline got refocussed and how Triles was brought in. I'm not a huge fan of Tristian's character anymore. I think someone else said it -- I also thought Tristian would at least value himself more to know he should be treated so much better by his boyfriend. Then again, he's only 15 and his previous relationship was with a teacher... so relationships are very much a learning experience for Tristian! As a sidenote, I really miss the Tristian/Tori friendship btw. I know this isn't realistic, but I just wish they had more characters! Why does it feel like Degrassi is basically 12 students and they all date each other and they all have drama with each other and never have more than 2 friends it seems! Lol, it's like if Clare is bugging Alli to hang out and Alli can't, Clare would be like "Well what do I do now!?" (I can't remember, but this might have been the axe-throwing episode where she said something like this?) A real high school student would, you know, have at least 4 or 5 other friends to hang out with or whatever. And then they all date the same people. Like, how realistic is it that Becky would date her dead boyfriend's brother? And especially that soon? If they really wanted to make Drecky believable, maybe they could have had Drew and Becky come together over their mourning of Adam and how much they both miss him? He seems to be completely out of Becky's memories because now she's looking at Jonah. Anyway! Back to this episode. I really wanted Maya to talk about Cam. She was so close! Maybe he'll come up later... I mean, his suicide is a huge part of why she's in therapy. I'm glad she's getting help though. I can't wait to see more of Hunter and Arlene too. Lola's character seems quirky, but kind of annoying. Also wonder what will happen to Shay's crush on Dallas. I'd also like to see more of Frankston just hanging out and doing couple things. Sometimes Degrassi introduces a really great couple and spends an entire episode showing them getting together, and then their relationship kind of fades to the background, and then the next time we see the couple at the forefront, they're breaking up! We sometimes don't get to see the little fights or them just hanging out being cute and establishing that chemistry. Also absolutely love Grace. I trust the writers are preparing a good storyline for her. She's already too awesome. I'd like to see more of Tiny though.